Lancer of Red (Karna)
|-|Karna= |-|Super Karna= Summary Lancer of "Red" is the Lancer-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by Feend vor Sembren of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. He also appears in E Pluribus Unum, the Fifth Singularity in Fate/Grand Order where he can also be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru. In Fate/Extra CCC, he is summoned as Launcher in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War as the Servant of Jinako Carigiri. While he is still technically a Lancer, Jinako changed it due to his Noble Phantasm, Brahmastra, calling him the "Heroic Spirit of the Laser Beam". Lancer's True Name is Karna, the Demigod Son of Surya also called the Son of the Sun God. He is a great hero in the Indian epic Mahabharata and is the rival of Arjuna. While Arjuna is the Awarded Hero who got everything he wanted, Karna is the Hero of Charity, giving away anything while not resenting anyone despite his resulting misfortunes. He was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father. In the Kurukshetra War, he fought for the Kauravas against the Pandavas but was ultimately killed by Arjuna after suffering many curses. After his death, he was united with his father Surya. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Brahmastra Kundala. 2-A with Vasavi Shakti | 2-A Name: Lancer of Red, Launcher, Karna, "The Hero of Charity", "Son of the Sun God" Origin: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Extra CCC Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman and Combatant, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range, and speed), Flight (Can effectively fly by using his Mana Burst (Flames) on his feet or cape), Electricity Manipulation with Vasavi Shakti, Homing Attack with Brahmastra, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (His Riding skill allows him to utilize any mount with supernatural skill and speed with the exception of Dragons and Divine Beasts), Portal Creation in the Moon Cell (Sliced open a portal in space in the Moon Cell in order to allow Jinako to leave with the protection of Kavacha and Kundala), Absorption (Was able to absorb Ashwatthama's spiritual core), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (His status as the son of the sun god Surya protects him from flames), Likely Resistance to Void Manipulation (Was able to exist in the nothingness perfectly fine), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Can instantly discern the personalities of others and whether or not they're lying, His armor conceptually reduces all damage dealt to him by 90%, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Acausality (Type 1) with Kavacha and Kundala (Described as being difficult for even the Gods, who have dominion over concepts of time, civilization, and other aspects of reality, to destroy. The Authority of the Moon Cell was completely unable to destroy the armor, allowing Karna's master to leave the Moon Cell safely. Survived for over a week even when the Moon Cell's Authority should have destroyed him upon his defeat despite giving his armor to Jinako) |-|Super Karna=All previous abilities but greatly enhanced plus Conceptual Erasure (Capable of erasing people down to their very concept with his flames), Death Manipulation (Should be able to utilize Pashupata, a weapon that delivers Moksha and instantly kills targets that fail one of two checks), Creation (Capable of creating other Gods with his power), Avatar Creation (Scaling from other Gods who can create avatars), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of manipulating space and time using Vishnu's Authority), Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing power by Krishna's curse), Disease Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Capable of creating extreme pain and diseases with his curse), Curse Manipulation (Can curse others with Vishnu's Authority), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; Can regenerate after being turned into fine dust), BFR (Can send others to different points in time using Shiva's Authority), Possible Biological Manipulation (Shiva was able to replace Ganesha's head from human to elephant) and Possible Time Travel (Can possibly travel through time using Shiva's Authority) Attack Potency: Island level (Can wound Siegfried despite his Armor of Fafnir. Matched Vlad when he was using Kazikli Bey. His spear thrusts are said to be comparable to A-rank attacks. In E Pluribus Unum, he fought Arjuna and was steadily winning their fight). Large Island level with Brahmastra Kundala (Siegfried could only match its power by using Balmung in quick succession. Powerful enough to destroy the Fortress of Millennia, as such it should at least be somewhat comparable to Spartacus' self destruction). Multiverse level+ with Vasavi Shakti (Is capable of killing Ancient Gods from the Age of Gods and those on their level, such as Sefar) | Multiverse level+ (Was able to fight and kill Arjuna Alter who had access to the Fantasy Tree's magical energy reserves, although Arjuna was weakened by multiple different factors at that point. Has a portion of Shiva's power and thus above the likes of Mara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility, can keep up with Siegfried and Vlad, caught one of Atalanta's arrows mid flight) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Arjuna Alter and thus above the likes of Kama and Kiara) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level. Multiverse level+ with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduces all damage dealt to him by 90%, turning attacks from Siegfried and Vlad into minor wounds. When utilizing Mana Burst Flames at full power, he was able to withstand Balmung. In Fate/Extra CCC, K&K was even able to block damage from the Mooncell's erasure. Blocked Arjuna Alter's Mahapralaya for few seconds. Note that K&K can be bypassed by some methods such as attacking from inside his own body) | Multiverse level+ (Capable of withstanding blows from Arjuna Alter) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Karna easily shrugged off being impaled with thousands of spears from the inside out, being more annoyed than injured as he burned them away and powered on through sheer force of will. Despite being impaled by Cú Alter's Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage in the back, he was able to survive long enough to use Vasavi Shakti. Range: Extended melee range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with Mana Burst, kilometers with Brahmastra, Brahmastra Kundala, and Anti-Army Vasavi Shakti. Standard Equipment: His spear, Kavacha and Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti. Intelligence: As one of the most famous heroes of the Mahabharata, Karna is an extremely skilled and powerful warrior, that is praised for being able to function as an Archer and Rider simultaneously while riding his chariot and wielding his bow. Despite not being known for his spear technique, his spearmanship is said to tread into the realm of gods. As such, he is recognized as one of the few Heroic Spirits on par with the King of Heroes. He is extremely adept at reading others and their body language due to his Discernment of the Poor skill, and is cold and calculating in combat, easily maneuvering his spear to strike Siegfried's vital points 78 times when the latter tried to utilize his robust body and incredible swordsmanship to gain the upper-hand. During his fight against Arjuna, he managed to steadily gain the upper hand and was about to deal a finishing blow before Cú Alter stabbed him in the back. Due to his sheer power and technique, he is singled out as the single most powerful Servant of the Great Holy Grail War, with the only one capable of rivaling him being Achilles. While holding back, he stalemated Vlad III despite his reputation as an "absurdly overpowered Lancer". Weaknesses: Karna's magical energy consumption is extremely high, preventing him from making full use of his abilities and taking up most of his Master's magical energy supply. He is also extremely obedient, obeying his Master's orders without question and following their will to the letter. Due to a curse, Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than him, though such individuals are rare. To use Vasavi Shakti, he has to sacrifice his armor which weakens him in the process. Key: Base | Super Karna Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kavacha and Kundala.jpg|Kavacha and Kundala K&KExtra.gif|Karna activating Kavacha and Kundala in Fate/Extra CCC Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor: A divine set of golden armor, and a single golden earring, given to Karna by his mother, Kunti, as proof of his divine heritage. While he gave up the armor in life, he has it when summoned as a Servant, as he was born with it integrated into his body. It acts as a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm that even Gods with their Authorities find it difficult to destroy. As light itself given shape, it grants protection against all types of attacks, including conceptual ones. As long as his armor is active, it will reduce all damage dealt to Karna by 90%, rendering attacks from opponents on his level useless, as they only leave scratches that will quickly be healed by his link with his Master. When Karna is stabbed by a spear, if it was going to go straight through him, it would instead only go slightly in. Due to its nature as light given shape, it's able to protect Karna from the Moon Cell's powers, as the Sun has a conceptual advantage over the Moon. However, it offers no protection against attacks that directly harm his internal organs without interacting with his armor. As it is extremely powerful and continuously active, it greatly adds to his upkeep cost. Brahmastra.gif|Karna using Brahmastra in Fate/Extra CCC Brahmastra_foxtail.png|Brahmastra in Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail A True Hero Kills With His Eyes.gif|Karna using Brahmastra in Fate/Extella Brahmastra_Apocrypha_Anime.gif|Brahmastra in the anime Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth: A Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama, the sixth avatar of Vishnu. It takes the form of a bow when he is summoned under Archer-class, but appears in other forms in other classes, such as his lance, and he can even use his intimidating stare with his normally covered right eye to fire it as a beam. Utilized by calling upon Brahma, it pursues his opponent across a great range, surely striking regardless of the distance, but due to a curse, he cannot use it against those who have greater ability than he does. Brahmastra Kundala.gif|Karna using Brahmastra Kundala in Fate/Extra CCC Brahmastra_Kundala_Apocrypha_Anime.gif|Brahmastra Kundala in the anime BrahmastraKundala_Extella.gif|Brahmastra Kundala in Extella Link *'Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me:' Karna's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, that rivals his golden armor. It's a variant of Brahmastra, where Karna reinforces it with his Mana Burst, greatly increasing its power and range while shrouding it in burning flames and sweltering heat. Fate_Vasavi_Shakti.png|Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death Karna Lightning 2.gif|Karna manipulating lightning with Vasavi Shakti Karna Lightning Spears_Apocrypha_Anime.gif|Lightning Spears in the anime Vasaviactivation.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extra CCC Fate_Foxtail_Vasavi_Shakti.jpg|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail Vasavi_Shakti_FGO_New.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Grand Order Vasavi_Shakti_FGOA.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Grand Order Arcade Vasavi Shakti Anime.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in the anime VasaviShaktiExtella.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Extella Link Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death: A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Karna by the thunder god Indra as compensation for taking Kavacha and Kundala. While it's even able to kill the Gods, it can only be used once and due to having received the spear as compensation for giving up his golden armor, its usage is tied to Karna permanently dismantling, tearing up and discarding the armor. While he still possesses it before he sacrifices his armor, he cannot release its True Name so its limited to simply being a powerful armament, that allows him to manipulate lightning. As well as utilize his incredible spear technique to unleash A-rank attacks with every swing or thrust he makes. After sacrificing his golden armor, the pieces of it gets fused with the spear, changing its form before unleashing its true power as a divine spear capable of annihilating anything in a single strike, whether they be Gods, Divine Spirits, Heroic Spirits, Phantasmal Beasts, or Bounded Fields. Once fired, the attack takes the form of either a beam of fire or a bolt of lightning, depending on which version Karna chooses. In addition to being EX Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm, it can also function as an A++ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm with massively greater range. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Karna's Magic Resistance is C-rank, canceling spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. In the Moon Cell during the events of Fate/Extella, he instead possesses A-rank Magic Resistance, which can negate all spells A-rank and below, even High-Thaumaturgy, making him essentially untouchable to modern magi and deflecting spells from the Age of Gods that would annihilate the bodies of other Servants. Regardless of his rank, his armor negates most spells on its own through its conceptual defenses. Personal Skills *'Discernment of the Poor:' Having lived without a relative or a caretaker for the earliest years of his life, Karna developed the ability to see through a person's mannerisms and speech patterns to tell what they are truly thinking, making it virtually impossible to lie to him or deceive him with petty feints. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to reuniting with his father the Sun God Surya after death, Karna has one of the highest ranks of Divinity at A-rank, which shows its true worth when fighting against the descendants of other sun gods, further bolstering his defensive power. *'Mana Burst (Flames):' A skill that allows Karna to project his magical energy throughout his body, weapons, and armor, greatly increasing his strength, speed, and durability. In addition, Karna's Mana Burst takes the form of searing flames that are said to be like the sun itself, allowing him to constantly imbue his weapons with it to set anyone struck ablaze. He can also utilize it for ranged attacks, projecting the flames and compressed projectiles or arcs of flame that can demolish entire plateaus with ease. At full power, it allows him to withstand Balmung with the help from his armor. The flames also allow him to fly, by creating wings of fire that work as a jet pack. In addition, he is able to use the flames internally to burn away Vlad Tepes' stakes even after their curse allowed them to skewer Karna from the inside. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a hero renowned for riding across the battlefield in a war chariot, Karna has A-rank in this skill, allowing him to ride all vehicles and creatures, save for Phantasmal Beasts, with complete mastery and ease. In the Moon Cell, it has ranked down to B, limiting him to just riding most mounts and vehicles but not all. *'Uncrowned Arms Mastership:' Throughout his life, Karna's countless feats of martial skill were never recognized due to his low social status and numerous other factors. This causes the ranks of all of his weapons, his armor, his Riding skill, and Divinity to be perceived as lower than they actually are, causing his foe to underestimate him. However, this effect will be broken if his opponents learn his True Name. Gallery Karna.png|Karna in Fate/Extra CCC, as "Launcher" FGO_Karna_2nd_Ascension.png|Karna in Fate/Grand Order Karna FGO4.png|Karna's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Karna Extella.png|Karna in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) Gilgamesh's profile (Base Gilgamesh) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Pain Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users